l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Army Expansion
Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Phoenix Clan in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Frank Chafe, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough, Jim Pinto, Erik Yaple * Written by Ken Carpenter * Excerpts from Way of the Phoenix by Ree Soesbee and Patrick Kapera * Additional Ideas from Bob King and Mark Perneta * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: J. Callahan, Chris Dornaus, Scott James, KC Lancaster, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Brian Snoody * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough and Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Steve Hough * Editing: Rob Vaux and Ken Carpenter * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, Jeff Stolt, Jay Hainey, Matt Wagner, Rob Love, Bill Green, Chris Dempsey, Todd Carlson, Mike Derouche, Will Eames, Greg Moore, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mathew Von Ranzow, Mike Varga, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, "J" Les Dougas, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Julie Guthrie, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Clint Staples, Dave Summers History and Background (page 4) * Fiction with Shiba entering the Shadowlands to find the surviving Seven Thunders, his encounter with Shosuro and Shinsei, his fight with the First Oni, and the fact that his death will not let the Soul of Shiba to remain forever with the Phoenix Clan. * House of the Phoenix * The Isawa Family ** Shugenja and war ** Council of Five ** Defenders of the Realm ** Isawa Traditionalism ** Gisei Toshi ** The Isawa Libraries * The Shiba Family ** The Phoenix Dream ** Shiba's Death ** The Shiba Bushi ** The Champion * The Asako Family ** The Asako Today Strength of the Clan (page 18) * Fiction depicting the triangle of unrequited love between Isawa Uona, Shiba Tsukune, and Kitsu Koji, who spent many summer seasons under the care of Bashiko. Time later, during the Clan War, Tsukune confronted Koji in a personal duel, an event foresaw by Uona through the Dark Divination Black Scroll. The Master of Air wished to save her true love, but her magical intervention provoked Tsukune to kill Koji instead. Rules Additions (page 22) * Oath of Fealty * Experienced Personalities * Focus Initiative Modifier * Ritual Spells * New Spells ** The Elements' Fury ** Sharing the Strength of Many ** Strength of the Darkness ** Seeing Ages Past ** Whispering Winds ** Evil Ward * New Items ** The Eye of Shorihotsu ** Mempo of the Void ** The Banner of Courage ** Writ of the Elements * Rules Expansions ** Shugenja Units ** Magical Attacks/Spell Attacks ** Void ** Definition of Skills, Abilities, and Traits * Rules Errata ** Card Corrections ** Morale Tests ** Close Combats ** Spells Necessary Evil (page 32) * Fiction depicting Isawa Tadaka and Asako Yasu summoning an oni after their return from the Ruins of Yanubei. Isawa Kaede joined the ritual and the creature's resistance was broken, the demon who will be known as Oni no Tadaka. Phoenix Clan Forces * Inter-Clan Relationships * Equipment Rules Phoenix Clan Personalities (page 38) * Shiba Ujimitsu * Asako Oyo * Isawa Norikazu * Isawa Tadaka * Isawa Tsuke * Isawa Tomo * Shiba Tsukune * Asako Yasu * Isawa Uona * Isawa Kaede * Shiba Katsuda * The Nameless One * Isawa Osugi * Isawa Suma * Oni no Tadaka * Shiba Tetsu * Asako Ishio * Shiba Shingo Leadership Packages (page 51) * Shiba Family Chui * Guardians ** Guardian of Air ** Guardian of Earth ** Guardian of Fire ** Guardian of Water ** Guardian of the Void Phoenix Units (page 53) * Avalanche Guard * Shiba House Guard * Earth Elementals * Firestorm * Void Guard * Tsunami Legion * Air Elementals * Phoenix Heavy Regulars * Hurricane Initiates * Fire Elementals * Isawa Inquisitors * Isawa Elite Pikemen * Asako Elite Guard * Shiba Medium Regulars * Students of Shinsei * Shiba Elite Guard * Water Elementals * Clay Soldiers Phoenix Clan Treatise on Warfare (page 61) * Phoenix Philosophy * Structure of the Phoenix Army * The Battle of Three Stone River * The Shiba Tao of Warfare Category:RPG Books